Sexual Work Out
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: A-squads Charlie is looking to work out after being in space for over a year. Luckily Sky is there to help her out. Sky/Charlie


Sexual Work Out

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

Pairing: Sky/Charlie, A-Squad Charlie

Authors note: Dating back to my Sky/Sophie fic, it seems another thing about Bridge needs to be said. He isnt god, he just has a god-complex, thats all.

--

Charlie walked through the halls of SPD for the first time in the long time. She and the other members of A-Squad had just been " Rescued by those hack losers, B-Squad. All acording to plan. Charlie leered at lower cadets as she passed them on her way to the training room. Gruums plan would not be enacted for a few days and she intended to use those days getting some training in. To her suprise the room alread had an accupant. Sky Tate, B-Squads blue ranger was busy at work going through a difficult martial arts combination. Charlie smirked, she hated to admit it but he was pretty good. And defenitly easy on the eyes. He had to be over six feet tall, his body was composed of mounts of rock hard muscle. Perfectly in place on his large body. His hair cut short, dirty blonde. She felt the pemperature of her body rise as she started to toy with the thought of what Sky looked liked without any clothes on and the size of his-

" Charlie? " The sound of her name being called summoned her back to reality. Sky had finished his excercises and looked up to see the female red ranger. Charlie quickly threw a smirk onto her face.

" Pretty good moves, ever the daddies boy. Just a different color. Charlie suppressed a laugh at the angry look that had split across Sky's face. He looked even hotter mad. Charlie chocked these lusty thoughts to a year out in space without any attractive men around. The ones on her squad were definetly eyesores, and from the times when they had to shower together, not to well endowed. " Oh sorry. Did I hit a nerve? ".

" No " said Sky reigning in his anger " But I have to question your moves. I mean what with being Gruums prisoner for a year, I can only imagine how sloppy youve gotten ".

Now it was Charlies turn to flush with rage. It took all her self controll not to scream out that she had been training with Gruum and that her skills had ascended past any ranger. But biting those words down she came up with some more appropriate ones.

" How about we see just which one of us has the moves and skill. How does that sound? ".

Sky instantly dropped into a fighting stance " Sounds perfect. Charlie nodded and pushed a few buttons on the door. It closed with a clanking sound. " Locking the door so we wont be interupted ". Sky nodded determination written across his face and oblivious to Charlies other reason for closing and locking the door. She walked onto the mat facing Sky and moving into her own fighting stance. She knew she had this in the bag. But she also knew it was unwise to underestimate an opponent. But still he was on B-Squad, second rate compared to her.

Charlie started it off. Rushing forward, taking advantage of her speed. She aimed a punch towards his chest, but at the last second moved into a faint and dropped down aiming a swift swinging kick. But to her suprise Sky did a back-flip avoiding her leg. He landed and caught the fist she had thrown at him. Grabbing her by the arm he threw her. Turning in mid air, she landed softly and made a rebound by darting at him trying to stay low. She threw a barrage of punches that he easily dodged and threw a few of his own back. Charlie hated to say it but she was impressed. His fighting skills were advanced farther than she orginaly thought. No more playing around. She jumped back.

" Your good " Sky smirked

" Hard training, Bridge was a really big help ".

Charlie nodded, she had seen the boy fight once but once was all it took to show the boy had talent. She admitted she was a little scared of the empath, why she didnt know. But the name Devil King came to mind when she envisioned him. He truly fought like all the demons of hell were at his beck and call.( There not, or are I don't know ).

" I doubt your training compares to mine!! " she excalimed and rocketed at him, Charlie turned jumped arund him intending to kick him in the back. But Sky turned around with speed he didnt seem capable of having and waved his arm in an arc motion. Charlies foot hit his blue force field and sent her flying back. She landed on her back in shock and rage. Sky flopped on top of her pinning her in place before she could think about getting up.

" Admit defeat! " said Sky grinning broadly as Charlie thrashed beneath him. She could not belive it. Her Charlie Orton, defeated and pinned by thios B-Squad nobodie!!, This hot B-Squad nobodie. The more she thrashed, the more she felt his bodie press against her own. The heat radiating from him was making her very wet. She hit something between his legs that made him groan. Charlie stopped struggling immediately. She rubbed against that spot again. It didnt take a rocket scientist to know what was making Sky groan like that. She stared at him. His face was redder ther her A-Squad uniform. She grinned , definetly a big boy.

" Charlie I-I " he stuttered and letting his guard down. Allowing Charlie to flip the blue ranger onto his back and straddling his hips sitting on his erection.

" Whoa. Certainly are a big boy " she purred and ground down on him his deep moan made her shiver. " Heres whats gonna happen. Were going to fuck and your going to do exactly what I say ". Sky started to protest but it was quickly cut off by Charlie covering his mouth with her own. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, teasing his. Sky responded immediaty kissing Charlie back.

The female red rangers head was spinning at the blue rangers skill use of mouth and tongue. His big rough hands rubbing her back and ass. They broke apart for air. Charlie moved her hands under his shirt. Rubbing his six-pack abbs. She quickly pulled it up and off. Fully exposing the rippling muscles of his upper bodie.

Charlie was mesmerized by the sight. Suddenly Sky flipped them over so that he was once again pinning Charlie in place. " Sorry bitch. But but when I fuck I'm always in **CHARGE! "**. Before Charlie could argue, Sky sneaked a hand into her sweats and panties toward her cunt. She let out a loud scream as he probed that area. Sky was amazed at how tight Charlir was.

He pulled her shirt off, smiling at her large breast. He discarded the sports bra she was wearing and dived onto her. She gasped and moaned as he fondled her tits. Carefuly taking one into his mouth as he rubbed the other, tweaking her nipples. Sky moved down her body. Relinquishing of her lower garments. Sky dived down onto her cunt. Licking nibbling, and sucking her into a frenzy of twitching.

" Oh god yes, yess! ". Sky suddenly stopped his ministrations and climbed back up to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Charlie. The female red rangers bodie was burning for more. Grabbing Sky's shoulders she flipped him over.

" Heh, when I fuck I'm in **CHARGE! **". She tugged at his sweats. Sky raised his hips so Charlie could lower them. She smirked at the bulge in his boxers and the big wet spot. Biting her lower lip in anticipation she pulled the boxers down and off. Leaving Sky in all his glory. Charlie had to take a couple of deep breaths, because Sky Tate redifined the term hung like a horse. Hung like a fucking whale more like. His cock was a very hot 15-inches long and very, very thick.

Carlie wordlessly rose up and positioned herself over Sky's dick. Sky gripped his erection, steadying it for Charlie. Charlie took a deep breath and let herself slowly descend down on it. The initial penetration was not easy. Charlie was tighter then a virgin. It came with being in space over a year and having no time for sexual pleasurement. But she wanted this, gritting her teeth she sat on it completely.

A scream of pain and pleasure tore from her mouth. Sky let out a strangled groan as well as his cock was constricted. Charlie gripped his pecs to steady herself. She had never felt anything like this before, his sheer size was alien to her. Once she was somewhat relaxed she lifted herself up a little then fell back down. Pleasure exploded through her body as Sky's big dick made contact with her clit. Charlie moved up and down clawing at Sky's chest as she felt more and more pleasure. Sky gripped her hips and determined to gain the upper hand, thrusted upward.

He continued bucking his hips and groaning loudlt in pleasure. There movements were wild and erratic. Each wanting to obtain dominance. There cries of pleasure rising. Charlie rode Sky like a champion stallion, bouncing on his fat cock. Charlie could feel that Sky was holding back. Possibly some fear of hurting. She was still very much tight, but she didnt care, she needed it hard and rough.

" Come on Tate. Give it to me " she cried out. Sky bucked up a little harder, but it was still not enough for the female red ranger. " Oh is that the best you can do? Just like your father. No wonder he got himself offed if he's as pathetic as his son!! ". Charlie knew without a shadow of a doubt she had just said the magic words.

Sky's movements came to an abrupt stop. The look he was giving her made her blood run cold. His face was twisted in sick rage. Charlie suddenly found herself flipped over onto her back. " Your going to pay for that " Sky snarled viciously. He moved her legs so they were around his waist and slowly pulled out of her. Charlie let out a blood curdling scream as Sky slammed back into her with all his might. Charlie clutched Sky's shoulders as he continued his vicious assault. Her eyes were jammed shut as the pleasure ripped through her, calling out a scream every second.

Sky was groaning and moaning like a wild beast. His brain fueld by lust and rage, he pounded into her, his own pleasure skyrocketing. Charlie ran her nails down his back making him hiss and thrust faster. They layed there on the floor. There bodies writhing and rocking with extreme pleasure. Hot sweat drenched there bodies flying in all directions as there bodies met in a sensual slap. Charlie moved her arms around his neck and made there faces meet. They met simaltaneously in a bruising kiss.

Charlie screamed into the kiss as she climaxed violently. her muscles crushed against Skys cock and roared shooting his big load of cum into the woman. He collapsed heavily on top of her, both of them trying to catch there breath. Charlie was barely coherent for anything. Her lower bodie was tingled with want, she needed more. " Never say that again. Understand?! " Sky demanded breathlessly.

The woman beneath him rolled her eyes " Yeah...sure whatever...your good for another go...right? ". Sky scowled but it quickly turned into a gasp as Charlie clenched her muscled around him. He pulled out of her and rose up onto his knees. " Yeah I am, good for a lot. Think you can handle em all? " his smug smile infuriated and aroused her. " I can handle anyhting you throw at me Tate ".

Sky smirked and flipped her onto her stomache. He raised her ass up and pushed his cock into her hole. Charlie gritted her teeth to keep from making any noise. As Sky bottomed out he grunted and immediately started thrusting. All pain instantly vanished in the face of pleasure within Charlies bodie. She rose onto all fours and started pushing back on the thick cock. Sky slapped the side of her ass as he fucked her harder. His balls slapped against her cheeks " Harder! " she moaned out.

Sky was happy to oblige and plunged in and out of her with staccato. There moans intermingled till Sky's completely eclipsed hers as he was caught up in how much pleasure he was feeling. Charlie was in the same state, She felt Sky bodie go ridged as he came in her ass, felt her bodie crie out orgasm again. Once again they collapsed onto the ground, but there was no time for rest. Sky slipped out of her and stood up, pulling her up he dragged her over to a wall.

Picking her up he braced her against the wall. Charlies arms and legs instantly wrapped around his big body as he slid his cock into her. " Oh fuckk!! " Charlie moaned as she squirmed in Sky's arms his monster cock ramming into her hard and fast. Sky grunted into her shoulder smashing her against the wall. His 15-inch cock super sincitive and every thrust pulsating pleasure through him.

Charlie screamed orgasm making her bodie shiver. Sky gently sat her down onto the floor. Taking her head into his hands he thrust his cock into her mouth. Charlie gagged but made no move to et away. She let him fuck her mouth, enjoying the taste of herself on his member. Sky gave a deep groan as he filled her mouth. Choking a little Charlie swallowed most of the sperm. The rest dribbled down her chin to her breast. Sky extracted himself from her mouth and layed down on his back. His cock still rock hard, Charlie quickly straddled his hips and moved back into there originaly position of riding his cock. This time Sky let her do all the work, merely laying there in pleasre as she bounced wildly.

He came but she hadnt yet. So he moved her onto her side and fucked her from behind. Holding her close as he pounded her butt. Charliescreamed for more and more her visiob blurring with sweat as Sky's hips met hers hard and loud. Sky pulled out and moved her onto her back. He lifted her lower body up so that the upper was still on the ground and slid in. Charlies bodie shook as Sky fucked her with abandon. She looked up into his face. Contorted in unbeleivable pleasure.

He suddely dove forward his body compltely on top of her. " Tate start moving right now! " demanded Charlie feeling as if she would die if he didnt continue fucking her.

" What you want my big, long, thick, fat, juicy cock to fuck you? thrust deep inside you. Hard and rough, so hard I break you in half? " Sky asked innocently

" YESSS!! " screamed Charlie " NOW!! TATE!! ". Sky pulled out of her

" Whose in charge? "

" What! "

" Answer me Charlie whose in charge! "

"...you are "

" Cn't hear you, whose in charge? ".

" You are "

" Who? "

" GODDAMITT YOU ARE IN CHARGE. NOW PLEASE FUCK ME DADDY. FUCK ME HARD WITH YOUR MONSTER COCK!! ".

Sky smirked heatedly. Charlie calling him Daddy had him harder then he could ever remember being.

" You want daddies cock, you gonna get it!! " He slammed back into her making them both scream. Charlie clung to Sky's bodie as he drove into her cunt. His bodie flexing his muscles with each movement, each thrust. Charlie was gone, nothing was registering with her except for Sky's monster daddy cock pounding into her harder and harder and harder. His deep roars of pleasure, the manly sweaty smell filling her nostrils the wet skin in her hands. " OhH FUCK ME DADDY IM GONNA CUM, MAKE ME CUM DADDY!! ".

Sky fucked her harder " YEAH DADDIES COCK IS GONNA CUM TO, GONNA FILL YOU UP!! ". There hard and rough, fast pace lasted for twenty more minutes before Sky roared " OHHH FUCKKKKKKK!! " He exploded gush after gush of cum into Charlies cunt. Her bodie arched aghainst Sky's as she screamed in raw unholy satisfaction.

4 hours later... Charlie was laying on the floor, her cunt and ass leaking massive amounts of cum. Her bodie covered in sweat and cum, breathing hard. Sky had fucked her ten more times before getting dressed and saying he had to go help Kat out in her lab.

END


End file.
